Crystallized Angel hidden in the dark
by MysticRage
Summary: 18 year old Murakami Takuji has been alone for 4 years since the death of his parents, and his heart is slowly being hidden away underneath pain. All of a sudden a girl appears and says she is there to protect and please him. Meanwhile random people now..


**Crystallized Angel hidden in the dark**

"It was late and frigid cold, because it was raining so much. I was at home, pacing the corridors of my house. I was lonely and have been for several years, since my parents died 4 years ago. Being an only child was hard but now that I'm completely alone its even harder. I was tried of walking so paranoid; I decided to sit with my back against one of the glass hallway mirror-window. I closed my eyes for awhile and drifted off into a "stand-still" 1 , not knowing it.Something touched my chest, I quickly opened eyes. Somehow without my knowledge, a girl had sat between my legs. The first thing that caught my I was a small silver bell on a black collar that she wore around her neck. She was dressed in a black corset dress that stopped above her knees; her long sleeves and the trim of the dress were lace. She wore black lace-up boots that stopped 2 inches before they would reach her knees. Her silverfish-white hair was in 1 big ponytail held up with a black bow. "Don't worry Master, I am here to protect you..."she smiled faintly, the sound of her soft voice echoed in my ears. My name is Murakami Takuji of the Murakami family. And that was the day..." Takuji stopped reading to himself, and closed his journal, still holding his spot. "Takuji-sama!!" a distant voice called him. "That was the faithful day that I met Ishikawa Kanade, my precious marionette." He thought as her footsteps stammered towards him. "Takuji-sama, what can I do for you?" Kanade smiled. "Hmmm...Let's go to the park, Kanade" he answered grabbing her hand walking out the doors. "Okay... as long as Takuji-sama smiles for me...' she whispered smiling.

**Chapter 1: The Master Realizes His Marionette's Full Potential!**

They walked under a white overhanging arc and across the green grass. "Kanade let's sit here under this tree" Takuji said, she nodded her head in agreement and sat beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder, as he rested his back against the old tree trunk. The wind was calm and the sun was barely covered by clouds. Suddenly the air became still, she quickly lifted her head, and her eyes scanned the area. "What's the matter, Kanade?" Takuji asked, a little startled, "We've ...got company...Master..." she whispered. Kanade stood up and walked away from the tree, "...Kanade...?" Takuji paused sitting up, "please stay back, Master Takuji..." she said as if it were to protect him for something. "Ah... I see ...Kanade you are prepared to fight then?" a voiced echoed, the voice was indecisive to Takuji. All of a sudden 2 people emerged before them, a boy and a woman. The woman had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and soft amber eyes. She was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt with a short black uniformed skirt. The boy had dark navy blue hair with bangs that covered his right eye, his eyes were hazel/red. He was wearing a black shirt and green khaki pants, he also had a collar but, with black bell on it. "I am Nanaimo Chisa and he is my fighter, Hikari Kiyoshi2." The woman smiled. "Hello Kanade ...did you miss me?" Kiyoshi asked in a small voice, "what? Who are these people and where did they come from? ...Kanade?" Takuji frantically demanded answers. "This must be your first battle since you've met...cute." Chisa smiled "battle? What's that supposed to mean? What are you talking about?" Takuji's voice rose a bit with all the confusion going on. "You didn't have time to explain either... tsk, tsk ...Kanade. That's too bad for you...Takuji you look so confused...oh well. Kiyoshi are ready to fight?" Chisa asked. "How the hell do you know my name? "Takuji shouted, "Takuji-sama, please...relax" Kanade whispered, "Ready when you are, Chisa!" Kiyoshi's tone of voice changed deeper and stronger. "Alright then... Fighter units...Engage!!" Chisa shouted making the clouds turn ominously dark. "Marionette...Engaged!!" Kanade sighed, her body lit up and so did Kiyoshi's. Her hair changed to a charcoal gray and her eyes had turned dark magenta/silver. Her dress was now a black pleated skirt with buckles fastened on the left side. The top half of the dress had transformed into a buckle strapped tank top, it was still a corset and a v-neck collar. Kiyoshi went under a transformation too. His hair was still sleeked down, bangs over his right eye, his left ear was pierced 3 times (a hoop and 2 studs). His left eye had changed to blood red; "you must know that since you aren't strongly connected to your Master your attacks are weakened" he smiled. "Yes I understand that." She sighed, the light died away. "...K...kanade?" Takuji whispered, she took a glance back and looked at him trying to be reassuring. "Takuji please don't run away from this because you're confused and afraid. I need you to be strong for me "Kanade spoke softly and then quickly looked back just in time to block one of Kiyoshi's kick and force him back. "He moves so quickly that...he doesn't give of any sounds. This might be harder than I thought." Kanade thought to herself. "Awe... poor Kanade your master has no idea what you are nor of what's going on. The poor human is so confused and by the minute his heart beats faster with fear ...its enticing! And with his fear increasing, he's slowly retreating into a stand-still." Kiyoshi smiled standing his ground. "Silence, Kiyoshi ..." Kanade was cut off in mid-sentence, "Gladly!" he smiled dashing behind her. He moved so quickly that she didn't even notice fast enough, that he was able to hyper kick her in the back sending her straight into the ground. "Aaaahhh...grrrr" she groaned as she skidded across the ground, "ouch looks like it hurt. You okay, Kanade? "He questioned taunting her. " Aarrgghh!! "She screamed, standing up, "I thought you said that she was strong!! " Chisa laughed. "Give her time to awaken, Chisa!!" Kiyoshi barked. Chisa became quiet because of his harsh tone, "Inescapable ...alluring rage that builds inside. Release it upon yourself...From My very hand!!!!" Kanade attacked sending the rage and energy built up inside of him (Kiyoshi) directly to him in full force. The power struck him down, "nice one...looks as if you'll awaken soon." He groaned pulling himself up, Kanade tilted her head pondering what to do next to make the fight end as quickly as possible and help Takuji. They came so close for awhile and battled out hand to hand, punch after punch their fist meet each other until they forced each other back. Kiyoshi used his speed once again to end up behind her, but this time grabbing her arm and twisting it backward. "I thought at least once in this match "you" would have appeared, ready to be defeated?" Kiyoshi sighed in disappointment. "...No..." she whispered, "what was that?" Kiyoshi replied. "You are!" she said turning around quickly untwisting her arm and practically hugging him from the back. "Farewell...Kiyoshi..." she smiled deviantly baring her fangs and hurled him backwards head first into the ground below. "Kiyoshi!!!" Chisa screamed his name, as his head went crashing into the soil. Kanade's body had bent over backward to do this finish move but, after holding him there for 10 minutes (which went by really quickly) she lost balance and came collapsing down with him. Kiyoshi was unconscious and Kanade was weary as she stood up and walked back over to Takuji. Meanwhile Chisa ran to Kiyoshi's side and grasped his hand, "this isn't over we will return!!" she snapped and vanished just like she appeared out of thin air. "Takuji-sama..." Kanade murmured knelling before him, "please don't stop trusting me ...don't go...away" she whispered reverting to her normal appearance. Just then it began to rain, she fell over, "Kanade!" Takuji shouted, "he's gonna be okay...the ice is..."she thought before blacking out.

_**Chapter 2: The Master Finds His Inner Heart! **_

"It's warm...where...Takuji-sama!!" Kanade screamed vaulting forward flinging the wet cloth that was on her forehead onto the edge of the bed post. "We're home...Kanade" Takuji said trying to relax her, picking up the cloth, replacing it with a new one and making her lay back down. "You'll heal quickly...there's only minor bruising."You're wonder who those people are, aren't you Takuji-sama?" she sighed heavily, "yes...who are they and what they wanted? And why you fought? And what are you?" he paused when asking his last question. "They were a fighter unit. A unit is a doll and its master as a team. They and many others like them are after you...what's inside of you rather. And last but not least I am a female fighter called a Marionette...your fighter." She responded. "What?! My fighter...what's inside of me?" he asked more intrigued, "I am your fighter meaning my sole purpose here is to protect and please you. And what's inside of you is your soul, it's very special because it's lonely and chain of ice barriers have formed around it. It all started on that tragic day you started to hate from then on... Nov. 23." She sighed. His eyes widened and pulsed frantically, "_not that day...not that day... I hate that day!!"_ he thought trying to redirect his thoughts and not remember that dreadful day in his past. The Day: November 23 ...the day Takuji's parents ...died. Takuji dropped the wet cloth that was formerly on Kanade's forehead

1 Stand-still: a nothing less daydream

2 Kiyoshi's name means the quiet one that's why he seems so silent at times with Chisa talking. But his other side as a puppet is completely different...really headstrong.

15


End file.
